Tangan Gue Hilang!
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: Gara-gara ledakan gas elpiji yang dinyalain Professor Callaghan, Hiro kehilangan Tadashi dan sejak malam itu ia dihantui oleh sosok sang kakak. Tapi, ternyata dibalik semuanya ada sesuatu yang sangat Tadashi inginkan. Bukan Baymax, bukan pacar. Apakah itu?/Badsummary/OOC/Garing
1. Chapter 1

A new Fanfiction Big Heroes 6 Fandom…  
Story by: Matsumori Natasya

.

 **Title: Tangan Gue Hilang!**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, gajeness, dll.  
Chara: (Warn!HiroxGogo), Tadashi. H**

 **Rate: K+-T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Gara-gara ledakan gas elpiji yang dinyalain Professor Callaghan, Hiro kehilangan Tadashi dan sejak malam itu ia dihantui oleh sosok sang kakak. Tapi, ternyata dibalik semuanya ada sesuatu yang sangat Tadashi inginkan. Bukan Baymax, bukan pacar. Apakah itu?/Badsummary/OOC/Garing**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Hiro memperkenalkan mikrobotnya dihadapan semua orang dari penjuru San Fransokyo disebuah gedung serbaguna. Diiringi tepuk tangan dan teriakan histeris penonton (terutama yang cewek)—itu sih gara-gara celananya kebuka—seperti yang Tadashi katakan saat mereka di balkon.

Si empu memperagakan banyak macam yang bisa dilakukan robot mikro-nya, dan berhasil membuat seorang yang terpenting serta terganteng(?) dari sekian banyak manusia yang berkumpul, yakni Profesor Binti Callaghan Pret Bin Robertus Contortus yang diyakini sebagai professor ter-mainstream diantara lainnya, tercengang melihat karya bocah itu.

"Mereka melakukan apa yang aku mau, dan mereka melakukannya!" sekali lagi, cewek-cewek menjerit histeris ketika Hiro menaiki microbot dengan PeDe-nya. Kesudahan Gogo dan Lemon yang diam-diam blushing. Cuma karena diancam nggak dapat bayaran sama author geblek, jadi mereka mingkem saja deh.

Tak lama, Hiro menundukkan kepala menandakan pertunjukan usai. Teman-teman beserta bibinya menggerubunginya seperti lalat. Sedangkan Profesor Callaghan dan penonton lainnya bubar. "Oh aku sangat bangga dengamu, Lil Bro!"

"Ya, kami juga!"

Saat Hiro sedang diberi selamat dan juga cipika-cipiki, diam-diam terbesit ide jenius dan gila dalam pikiran Callaghan—yang saat itu pura-pura bubar dengan yang lain. ' _Bagaimana jika mikrobot itu tahan api? Ah, lebih baik ntar dicoba ah. Ntar gue pasang chip peledak elpiji di tangga gedung pas orang udah pada sepi. Habis itu, gue uji deh mikrobot itu dan siapa tahu berguna. Hahaha!'_ pikir Profesor ubanan itu dengan senyum- senyum gaje sembari melangkahkan kaki ketika melihat Krei tiba- tiba nongol bersama bocah itu.

Dengan muka sok alim, Callaghan melangkahkan kaki dan pura-pura mau berantem sama Om Krei. Hiro bimbang kalo mikrobotnya harus di perusahaan Om-om berjas itu atau tetap di kampusnya si professor mainstream tingkat langit itu.

Akhirnya setelah perundingan KMB (Konferensi Mas-mas Berduit) yang diikuti oleh Om Krei dan Profesor Callaghan, diputuskanlah bahwa mikrobot harus tetap di kampus. Karena kalah, om bertampang mesum itu mencoba nyomot satu biji mikrobot—dan untungnya Tadashi menyadarinya. Selanjutnya, dapat kita tahu bahwa Om Krei pulang dengan perasaan greget ama Tadashi.

' _Kamfret tuh bocah. 'Ngeh aja gue mau betak?'_ batinnya sambil berjalan ke mobil Limousin-nya dan pergi dari sana. Balik ke situasi dalam gedung.

"Dan karena penemuanmu sangat luar biasa, terimalah ini. Kau diterima," ujar Professor ababil itu sembari menyerahkan amplop berisi surat tanda diterima. Betapa bahagianya Hiro ketika mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil masuk ke dalam SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Tulalit) dan Bibi Cass mengajak untuk mentraktir mereka semua makan di restoran padang(?).

"Uhm, bibi Cass, kami ijin sebentar yah?"

Bibi Cass mengiyakan, lalu beberapa detik kemudian memeluk Tadashi maupun Hiro. "Oh, aku sangat bangga pada kalian berdua!"

.

.

Sementara itu, merasa gedung sudah kosong, seseorang memasang sebuah chip kecil di pijakan anak tangga ketiga. Dengan mikrobot ditangan, beres sudah percobaannya.

Callaghan menarik-narik sebuah tabung gas Elpiji 12 kg yang sudah dipalsukan—katanya ledakan super, yang bisa menguji ketahanan mikrobot. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam gedung dan mulai membakar siraman minyak bensin yang sudah ia siram dekat elpiji.

"Walaupun harus mati gara-gara uji coba Mikrobot, tapi kan gue sudah asuransi di Pr*den*ial seharga 500 juta. Hehehe…" gumam Callaghan sembari memasang mikrobot sebagai tamengnya.

.

.

Sayup-sayup, suara panik orang-orang terdengar. Tadashi dan Hiro segera menuju ke gedung serbaguna yang ternyata sudah kebakaran. Hiro segera mencegat kakaknya yang mau seenaknya masuk ke dalam gedung—gara-gara ada cewek yang ngomong si professor masih terjebak didalam.

"Tadashi jangan!" Hiro memandang penuh harap dan sekaligus gondok gara-gara tingkah Tadashi yang super-super dramatis banget. Tadashi memandang Hiro, lalu memandang gedung, ke Hiro lagi, terus ke gedung. Trus masih nggak puas, dia mandang Hiro dan api berkali-kali sampai author bosan ngetiknya.

"Callaghan masih di dalam. Seseorang harus membakarnya!"

 **CUT! Ulangi lagi!**

" _Ehem!"_

"Profesor Callaghan masih TERJEBAK di DALAM API. Seseorang harus MENOLONGNYA!"

 **Double Cut! (*author ngamuk gaje: Jangan ada penekanan!*)**

"Professor Callaghan masih di dalam. Seseorang harus menolongnya!" Tadashi melepas tangan kotor(?) adiknya dan segera berlari ala Kapten Tsubasa mau nendang bola, hingga topinya terbang dari kepalanya. Gedung itu seolah tertawa dan menarik Tadashi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Hiro memandang kalut. Ia berharap semoga kakaknya tidak apa-apa. ' _Waduh, kalo si Tadashi mokad, ntar siapa yang jadi seme gue? Ntar gue jones dong. Thedakkk!'_ isi pikiran Hiro berbanding terbalik dengan adegan asli di filmnya. Karena Hiro termasuk golongan orang HCU alias Hamada Cari Untung, dia memungut topi yang terbaring khidmat(?) di tanah dan ia lihat dulu apakah topi itu masih layak jual?

Setelah diteliti, Hiro memastikan topi itu masih 40% bisa terjual dan ia berniat menyusul kakaknya yang ntah kesambet apa bisa-bisanya jadi pahlawan kemalaman(?) begini.

" _DUARRRR!"_

Malam itu, Hiro terpental terbanting terdorong dan ter-ter lainnya yang bisa membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Saat ia melihat gedung, api dan ledakan sudah hampir menghancurkannya. Hanya tiang-tiang beton yang masih berdiri kokoh. Kaca berhamburan dimana-mana.

Dan secara akal dan otak sehat gara-gara banyak makan robot(?), ia mencerna 5 menit kemudian dan menyadari. Tadashi sudah mati karena ledakan. Sayup-sayup sebelum pingsan, ia sempat mendengar orang-orang yang meneriakan nama kakaknya.

.

Sementara di suatu tempat, Profesor Callaghan sempat mendengar suara ledakan dan menyadari bahwa mikrobot tahan api dan tahan panas!

Ia loncat-loncat kegirangan dengan mimik wajah troll meme. Setelah gas elpiji yang ia pasang didepan pintu meledak gara-gara sepertinya terinjak—dia nggak nyadar kalo yang nginjek mati juga.

"Yes! Kau jenius, Hiro! Hahaha!" Profesor berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan mikrobot yang setia mengikuti dan melindunginya dari runtuhan api. Sampai sialnya, ia terpleset saat dekat dengan pintu belakang.

"Aw F*ck! Sh*t!" latah Profesor dengan kata-kata yang mungkin jika Hiro dengar tidak cocok untuk dibawah umur. "Barang apaan nieh?"

Callaghan memungut dan menemukan sebuah topeng kabuki ala topeng ANBU di film anime kesukaannya. Tak perlu diceritakan lagi, professor autis itu senang bukan main karena tak perlu keluar duit untuk membeli topeng ANBU. Akhirnya, ia keluar dan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Tapi saat polisi dan pemadam kebakaran datang, ia tertawa sekencang-kencangnya seperti mahluk- mahluk yang biasa nongol di acara Masih Dunia Lain. Kedua pihak itu merinding seketika.

"Suara apa itu, komandan?" Tanya seorang polisi gendut yang sedang mengamati lokasi TKP. Komandan yang dimaksud hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah, mungkin saja hantu?"

"Yaa, kurasa disini ada yang meninggal kali ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kebakaran dan ledakan ini terjadi setelah gedung kosong."

.

.

Kenyataan yang berbalik 360 derajat dari perkiraan polisi gendut itu.

" _Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Kami menemukan sebuah jenazah yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan menurut pengakuan warga yang melihatnya, ada 2 orang yang tidak sempat diselamatkan dalam insiden ini. Diduga kebakaran dari sebuah tabung gas elpiji 12 kg yang sudah sengaja dipasang. Apa adakah tindakan terorisme atau ISIS dalam kejadian ini? Saksikan selanjutnya hanya di San FransokyoTV…"_

Televisi butut dengan gambar masih hitam putih itu menyala dan berhasil membuat orang yang menontonnya terlonjak setengah mati. Ia menepuk jidatnya dalam topeng kabuki.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! Pasti gara-gara chip yang kupasang!?" ia mondar-mandir kesana kemari dalam sebuah pabrik yang kini tak berguna lagi. Sembari merutuki kecerobohannya, seukir senyuman terbentuk. "Ah, bodo amat. Kan seolah gue udah mati kebakar eaa…"

.

.

Next to Chapter 2!

Hahah entah muncul ide gila gini gara-gara kebanyakan baca FF Gore xD  
Trus Callaghan jadi OOC banget ya ampun.. hahha lucu juga kalo Profesor jenius itu dinistakan! Yeah! *disambit mikrobot*

Akhir kata, dengan segenap kegilaan dan autism author tingkat JOUNIN ini, terimakasih telah baca dan silahkan-REVIEWW! *ngilang*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tangan Gue Hilang**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Summary: Gara-gara ledakan gas elpiji yang dinyalain Professor Callaghan, Hiro kehilangan Tadashi dan sejak malam itu ia dihantui oleh sosok sang kakak. Tapi, ternyata dibalik semuanya ada sesuatu yang sangat Tadashi inginkan. Bukan Baymax, bukan pacar. Apakah itu?/Badsummary/OOC/Garing**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiro terduduk lemas di tangga. Orang-orang yang berkabung berada di lantai bawah, termasuk bibinya. Hari ini Café memang ditutup, tapi terbuka untuk orang yang berkabung atas meninggalnya seme tersayang Hiro.

Ia masih ingat dengan pernyataan orang SAR tentang tubuh kakaknya. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang menjadi seme-tiap-malam-alias-Tadashi, kini berubah menjadi seonggok benda menjijikan yang dilalati. Sepertinya kalau dijual gratis di pasar juga nggak laku.

Jenazah dari professor sinting yang baru kenal kemarin tidak ditemukan. Mereka percaya kalau tubuh professor berubah menjadi uap gas(?) karena reaksi kimia dari api yang membakar. Hiro hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke toilet, sebelum Baymax—robot aneh seperti buntelan kentut—itu muncul dari koper merah.

Cowok remaja itu tercengang ketika melihat robot buatan Tadashi masih ada disana dan seenaknya menjatuhkan beberapa buku dengan bokong super besarnya—yang ia sempat mengira Tadashi menyuntiknya dengan implan pembesar bokong(?). Hiro memandang takjub dan ia ingin sekali tepuk tangan atas keberhasilan si gendut melewati celah sempit, namun tidak lucu jika itu dilakukan saat kamu sedang berkabung. Jadi ia hanya menatap dengan tampang blo'on.

" _Hai, aku Baymax. Pendamping kesesatan pribadimu."_

"Oh, Baymax. Aku tidak tahu kau masih…aktif?"

" _Aku mendengar sesuatu masalah. Apa itu?"_

"Aku baru saja…akan membenturkan kepalaku ke toilet. Tak masalah.."

" _Dari skala 1- 10, bagaimana rasa sakitmu?"_

"Nol? Baiklah, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana-" tanpa disengaja Hiro tersandung topi Tadashi dan ia terjatuh di sekat antara ranjang dan laci. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi topi si*lan itu, tapi ia segera urungkan niatnya karena mengingat kakaknya sudah tiada.

Kedua mata bulat alias titik itu memandangnya aneh. Ia hanya mengoceh dari ' _skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana rasa sakitmu'_ dan sama sekali tidak membantu dirinya yang sedari tadi kejatuhan robot-robot dan tabung gas kosong yang juga mengeroyoki dirinya. Oh lucu sekali ketika dirimu sedang terjebak dan tidak bisa terbangun, tertimpa barang-barang nista dengan robot aneh yang serasa ingin kau kempeskan sedang memerhatikanmu seolah menonton TV.

"Nol!" Hiro sudah kesal dengan tingkah robot didepannya. _Bantuin gue 'kek, lha, ini malah nontonin aja._ Setelah mengutarakan isi hati dalam pikirannya, Baymax mengangkat dirinya ala bridal style dan Hiro segera melompat darinya. _Benar-benar robot mesum,_ pikirnya.

.

Callaghan sedang mengotak ngatik mesin pembuat _mikrobot_ dan ia menciptakan anak-anaknya (?) lebih banyak. Prinsip professor yang dikira sudah menguap itu: _Tidak ada istilah MB alias Microbot Berencana untuk memiliki 2 anak saja._ Dibalik topeng temuannya, ia tertawa geli ketika ia mengkhayal sesuatu yang akan dilakukan dengan mikrobot itu.

Bayangkan ia sedang mengendap masuk ke rumah Krei, dan menculiknya dengan mikrobot lalu dibawa ke pabrik tua ini lalu meng-homoi-nya dan menyiksanya tiap malam(?) sampai ia berkata dimana puterinya berada.

"Plak!"

Callaghan menabok diri sendiri akibat mengkhayal yang nggak-nggak. Ia memilih untuk fb-an dulu di laptopnya dengan akun palsu yang ia buat. Ia menutup semua jendela dan akses masuk lainnya, soalnya ia akan membuka situs ehem—kesukaan Pein dari Akatsuki.

.

Setelah lama, Hiro akhirnya berhasil menemukan Baymax didepan sebuah pabrik tua dengan penampilan seperti lokasi uji nyali. Ia memarahi Baymax dan hanya disahuti dengan tenang oleh robot itu. Sebuah mikrobot bergerak-gerak dalam kaca patri seperti cacing kepanasan.

Hiro mengikuti arah mikrobot itu, dan ternyata merujuk arah pabrik menyeramkan ini. Sudah tahu digembok, ia malah mencoba membuka pintu masuk. Sampai akhirnya Baymax melihat jendela atas—yang rupanya kelupaan ditutup—dan Hiro memasuki jendela dengan cara menginjak kepala balon itu.

Hendaknya seperti maling professional kelas ikan teri, matanya menggelinding kesana-kesini lalu masuk ke dalam. Debu menyerangnya dan keringat dingin menjalar. Suasananya sungguh menyeramkan, ditambah dengan robot kepo itu yang tersangkut di jendela dengan badan tidak muat. Ia bingung bagaimana Baymax bisa sampai ke ketinggian ini.

" _Permisi. Aku mau buang angin,"_ Sial. Robot itu sungguh berisik dan sekaligus membuat Hiro gondok karena suaranya seperti orang kentut. Sesudah itu, ia menarik Baymax yang kemps dan memesan agar jangan berisik—katanya banyak hantu di gedung-gedung tua dan terbengkalai.

Hiro menuruni tangga dan melihat sebuah ruangan yang sengaja ditutupi oleh kaca buram. Ia mendekatinya dan melihat benda-benda aneh bergerak disana. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok mahluk yang sedang tertawa kecil sembari memandang…apa itu? Laptop?

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil sapu jika saja itu hantu. Ia mencermati baik-baik lagi dan ternyata benda-benda itu…membuat mikrobot lebih banyak! Ia tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Kira-kira ada 30 drum berisi mikrobot-mikrobot. Ia menoleh dan melihat sebuah tanda burung yang kayak di film _Hunger Games_ terpajang di mading.

" _Hiro?"_

"UWAAH!" ia kaget setengah mati, Baymax tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya. "Kau bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung!"

" _Tenang saja. Aku dilengkapi alat pengejut jantung. Clear…"_

Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibas tangannya. "Shh! Tidak, itu Cuma ungkapan!"

"Siapa disana!?" keduanya terkejut ketika mendegar suara seperti genderuwo(?) dari balik kaca buram. Rupanya si topeng ANBU kabuki itu terganggu karena sedang menonton video –piiip-. Hiro dan Baymax segera berlari ketika menyadari mikrobot-mikrobot jadi dalam drum tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan mengejarnya.

Baymax paling bodoh dalam urusan melarikan diri, dan berkali-kali membuat Hiro panik setengah mati. Robot balon mana bisa diandalkan? Bahkan saat ia menyuruhnya untuk menendang pintu yang dikunci. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menubruk kaca dan tubuh Baymax sangat sulit untuk didorong keluar dengan topeng kabuki dan mikrobot yang siap membunuh mereka berdua.

Hiro menyumpahi badan vinyl sial itu sembari mendorong-dorong berusaha sekuat tenaga. Sampai akhirnya Hiro menggantung keluar di kaki Baymax sedangkan robot itu memandang si Kabuki dan mikrobotnya. Mikrobot pun menerjang mereka dan keduanya terhempas. Untung saja Baymax dengan cepat meraih Hiro dalam dekapannya, dan keduanya terjatuh dengan mulus—kecuali Baymax yang tubuhnya membal.

"Ayo!" Hiro menarik Baymax dengan cepat dan mereka lari tungggang langgang menuju kantor polisi. Callaghan alias si Kabuki itu tertawa dibalik jendela, lalu terbatuk karena sebuah mikrobot tak sengaja tertelan.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uohok!"

Mikrobot sweatdrop dan dalam hati(?) berkata ' _Innailahi'_ atas apa yang terjadi pada tuannya. Hiro terus berlari menyebrangi jalan raya dan akibat robot gendut yang ia bawa, jalanan menjadi macet. Sebuah bangunan dengan lambang MABES POLRI tertampang didepan sana. Keduanya segera masuk dan menerjang meja polisi gendut yang sedang berjaga.

Mungkin saja pak polisi baik hati bisa membantunya…

.

.

TBC! Hadehh otak lagi males ngetik hahaxD  
Soalnya aku lagi buat baju Barbie…jadi malah demen jahit deh haha XD

Terimakasih atas krisar semua, akhir kata, thank you! *tepar


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Tangan Gue Hilang**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Summary: Gara-gara ledakan gas elpiji yang dinyalain Professor Callaghan, Hiro kehilangan Tadashi dan sejak malam itu ia dihantui oleh sosok sang kakak. Tapi, ternyata dibalik semuanya ada sesuatu yang sangat Tadashi inginkan. Bukan Baymax, bukan pacar. Apakah itu?/Badsummary/OOC/Garing**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sempoyongan Baymax berkali-kali menabrak tiang dan beton. Istilah _low battery_ sudah membuat dirinya sangat-sangat greget pada balon marshmallow nggak enak ini. Sesudah beradu mulut dan juga beradu tanduk(?), mereka menyebrangi jalan raya yang lumayan sepi karena sore hari waktunya _Car Free Day._ Jadi, nggak ada peristiwa bundaran HI (baca: macet).

Sembari menopang maluk buntalan kentut itu, mereka melewati areal perkuburan yang sangat sepi dan horror. Hebat, kuburan ditengah-tengah kota futuristic dengan nuansa modern yang sangat memaksa. Ia dapat melihat kuburan kakaknya yang sengaja diberi router wi-fi dan modem, katanya kalau kakaknya kesepian bisa internetan. Nggak masuk akal'kan?

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus, membuatnya merinding. Robot itu sudah merem-melek seolah habis meminum bir sampai overdosis. Sampai sesuatu yang Baymax katakan membuatnya hampir terjerembab ke jalan seiring dengan perasan bergidik yang menyetrum.

" _Tadashi disini…"_

Hiro dengan sebelah tangan merapatkan jaket dan mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa perkataan itu sungguh membuatnya ajeb-ajeb bergidik. Andai saja Baymax masih 'normal' dan memindainya, bulu kuduk milik bocah itu sudah meremang semua. Sebuah benda terjatuh tepat depan keduanya membuat ia dan Hiro terjungkal kaget. Secara naluriah dan memori tajam 1000 gigabite(?), ia mengingat dengan cerita Tadashi tentang hantu yang menghuni areal angker luas ini.

Katanya, pas udah mau menjelang maghrib biasanya ada sesosok mahluk tak kasat mata yang suka menampakkan diri dan menagih sesuatu. Jika kamu tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya, maka keesokan harinya nyawamu akan melayang dan…

"Baymax! Lariiii!" keduanya lari tunggang langgang ketika sesosok orang berdiri di areal perkuburan dengan tubuh menyeramkan. Sosoknya sangat horror, bahkan melebihi kehoror-an Kisame Hoshigaki, tokoh ninja di anime kesukaan bibinya. Sosok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan melepas topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Ckckck…tuh bocah emang bandel bener ya. Udah ngintip gue pas nonton, eh, dia malah jalan-jalan sama cewek? Hadehh…" ternyata itu adalah Callaghan yang memakai topeng ANBU dengan tangan yang menopang pada sebuah batu nisan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dibalik batu-batu pemakaman. Bau hangus tercium menyengat, dan ia memilih untuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

Sayang, tak semudah itu.

"T-tada..shi…" Profesor yang kini berubah status menjadi buronan alam kubur(?) yang dicari memelototkan mata pada salah seorang mahasiswa-nya. Benar. Yang berdiri didepannya sekarang adalah Tadashi Hamada. Tanpa malu dan sekaligus ketakutan, ia langsung sembah sujud memohon ampun.

"Mbaahhh…Mbah Tadashi..maafkan aye…" sejak kapan Profesor Callaghan belajar bahasa betawi?

Tadashi yang dimaksud ngangguk-ngangguk plus geleng-geleng, itu karena kepalanya mau copot—karena Callaghan langsung memandang lehernya—dengan ngeri. "Mbah, mbah. Pala'mu mbah peang? Ane maafkan ente, tapi ingat! Ada satu syarat…"

Callaghan sujud-sujud lagi, Tadashi keenakan karena baru seumur mati(?) dia melihat sensei-nya sembah-sembah gini. "Iya mbah-eh Tadashi?"

Tadashi nyengir. Gaya cucok banci taman lawang-nya Callaghan kambuh lagi. "Ihh bo! Suwer dah, cengirannya jelek banget! Eike ampe ngeri lohh.." si mahasiswa 'Masih Dunia Lain' itu bertambah cengo sekaligus kesel. Wah, dia dikatain cengiran jelek!

"Grr…oi professor jelekz! Sembarangan ngatain aye cengirannya jelek? Honey Lemon aja pernah kepincut sama ane eaa. Haha—gezz, hukumannya buat ente harus menyekrup kepala ane! Kalo nggak, ntar ane hantuin ente sampai modar! Khikhikhi~"

.

"Ya, Baymax, kita sampai!" Hiro segera membuka pintu belakang dan menarik Baymax seenaknya. Sampai-sampai ia menyadari bahwa..

"Kok rasanya kenapa…dingin? Kaku? Kayak…" ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan abrakadabra! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan miss hihi-haha yang sedang nyengir jelek(?) sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, si empunya segera tepar di pintu sampai bibi Cass menemukannya tergeletak di ambang pintu keesokan hari. Sedangkan Baymax sudah ditemukan oleh warga sekitar yang kebetulan melewati pemakaman. Ternyata robot aneh itu rupanya tertinggal.

.

.

Padang rumput hijau membentang seolah tanpa batas. Berbaris bunga lavender megitarinya, dan ia berjalan setapak demi setapak. Baru beberapa langkah, ia segera berlari dengan gembira. Tadashi! Kakaknya terduduk dibawah satu-satunya pohon sakura yang rindang di padang ini. Hiro menghampirinya guna melepas rasa rindu.

"Tadashi!"

Ia mendekatinya dan sang kakak tersenyum. Pakaiannya sungguh rapi dalam balutan jas. Ia memeluk dan melepas rasa rindu pada seme-tersayang-nya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Tadashi sesungguhnya sudah mati.

"Hiro?" ia mendongakkan wajah dan memandang wajah kakaknya. Tiba-tiba padang hijau itu berubah menjadi hitam, serta pohon sakura yang tiba-tiba melayu. Kelopak bunga menjadi serpihan abu, dan saat itu juga Hiro menyadari realitas sebenarnya.

"Tanganku…tanganku hilang, _Bonehead!_ ARGHHHH!"

Saat itu juga ia terbangun dengan mochi di perutnya. Kucing gemuk itu memandangnya bingung ketika melihat tuannya yang terbangun dengan mata terbelalak dan bibir bergetar yang menggumamkan nama almarhum mendiang saudara coret seme-nya.

Baymax sudah pulih, dengan baterai yang 100%. Ia memindai Hiro dan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Hiro mengabaikan hasil _scan_ Baymax, dan ia kembali mengingat bahwa saat pemakaman itu. Ada bagian tubuh kakaknya yang ia tidak lihat saat itu.

Tangan penuh dosa(?) Tadashi…masih belum ditemukan. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia sempat bermimpi menyeramkan tentangnya. Dan ia harus membuat sesajen dengan ajaran Mbah Fred. Ya, Fred adalah orang yang sebenarnya bermain dengan ilmu ghaib dan ilmu paranormal. Jadi, jangan bingung kalau ia sangat kaya karena itu adalah pesugihan(?) dan tampang seperti anak jalanan karena itu wangsit agar ia tetap makmur(?).

Pagi hari ini lah, ia melompat dari ranjang dengan satu lompatan ala ninja dan Mochi yang terpelanting kepada tubuh Baymax. Ala superhero kesiangan, ia memakai jaket baru cucinya dan berjalan melewati Bibi Cass yang menanyakan kabarnya. Keponakan kurang ajar, walah…

.

.

TBC to Chapter 4! Hahaha chapter dodol ini sukses bersambung lagi dengan hal yang pastinya lebih greget dan gila xD xD

Apakah Fred mau membantunya gratis? Bagaimana dengan Callaghan dan Tadashi yang sedang kelimpungan? Lalu, bagaimana nasib mikrobot? Apakah Baymax ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkataan ' _Tadashi is here'-_ nya? Lanjutkan membaca kalian dan readers, terimakasih atas reviewnya ;3

See you again! Uoooo! *loncat dari kapal(?)*


End file.
